


Love sucks

by Karikat2524



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, I hope you find it funny..., Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Scott, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karikat2524/pseuds/Karikat2524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica raises her eyebrow at her and takes a bite outta her, Stiles's, apple,"Is that the problem? Or is it because he doesn't pay attention to you and you've been in love with him since forever?"</p><p>"I'm not- oh fuck I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a multi chaptered story. I really hope you like this, I'm kinda taking inspiration from my life and channeling it into this story XD. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please excuse my excess use of commas and horrible grammar.

Stiles walked towards Scott as he was putting away his stuff in his locker, getting ready to head to the cafeteria. 

"Scott! Hey! We're still on tonight, right?" Stiles grips her backpack straps harder in her hands. Stiles should be used to Scott constantly saying he has plans with, Allison, Isaac and hell even Derek but he never has time to spend with her. 

"I'm sorry, bro," here we go "Allison, Isaac and I are seeing a movie today. Maybe next week?" I didn't even get to respond, he just turned and walked towards Isaac, immediately talking and laughing with the beta. 

Stiles rolls her eyes and walks towards the cafeteria. "Don't worry about, it's not like I've been here since day one right?" She grabs her lunch and heads toward the lacrosse field, slightly smiling as she sees Erica, Lydia, Jackson and Boyd already sitting on the bleachers and talking. 

"Hey guys." Erica smiles at her and pats the spot next to her, immediately stealing her apple and kissing her cheek. 

"Stilinski." Jackson salutes her throwing his arm around Lydia. Lydia waves and wraps her hand around Stiles ankle. Boyd messes her hair up and smirks as she grumbles and tries to fix it. 

"Why do you smell sad?" Dammit Erica.

"Is it about Scott?" This is why she never tells Lydia anything. 

"When is it not about Scott, Lyds? He blew me off again. That's seven times now, in a row! It's like he can't get his head out of Allison and Isaac's ass long enough to pay attention to his best friend!" She finishes her rant with a unnecessarily aggressive bite to her sandwich. 

Erica raises her eyebrow at her and takes a bite outta her, Stiles's, apple,"Is that the problem? Or is it because he doesn't pay attention to you and you've been in love with him since forever?" 

"I'm not in love with Scott." Stiles rolls her eyes at her pack mates, idiots. She's not in love with Scott. 

"Sure your not." 

"Fuck off Jackson." Stiles looks around and realizes that Lydia, Boyd and Erica are looking at her with pitying states. Jackson's staring at his phone, typical. 

"What!? I'm not in love with him! We've been best friends since we where seven! He's the guy that I could go to with anything and he wouldn't judge me! Sure he's gotten a a lot better looking and he's bravery is really hot! But he's like a brother to me, I swear!" 

"Your heart skipped over the words 'brother' and 'I swear'." Erica threw the apple core over her shoulder and leaned her back on Boyd's legs. 

"I'm not- oh fuck I am." 

Erica watched a bit bemused as Stiles's eyes got impossibly wide, pink pouty lips falling open and heart beating erratically. 

"No I can't be! He's with Allison! Maybe even with Isaac," Boyd made an agreeing sound," he's been there since day one and now he's treating me like shit! I can't be in love with him!" 

"But you are, Stiles." Lydia tightened her grip around Stiles's ankle.

"But-." Stiles couldn't breath. This can't be happening. Scott would never feel the same. He's with Allison and maybe even with Isaac for gods sake! He calls Stiles a different variation of bro nicknames daily. Sometimes he forgets Stiles has boobs when he slaps her chest! Well, Stiles can't really blame him, she's never been a girly girl. She prefers comfort over fashion. Like right now, she's wearing Derek's old basketball jersey that she stole when the pack stayed over at his house, all he did {Derek} the first time he saw her was rolls his eyes and grab her by the neck and give her a wet willy. You could say Derek has opened up a bit, she's also wearing some old ripped up jeans and a beat up pair of converse and her hair isn't even brushed and looks like a birds nest, no thanks to Boyd. 

"Stiles, I need you to breathe and come back to us, honey." Stiles snapped back and went a bit crossed eyed as she tried to see Erica from where she was literally forehead to forehead with her. 

"I'm fine, I guess." Stiles struggled to keep her breathing in check but managed it after a few moments. "Ok, this is stupid! I know he'll never love me back. I need to get over it. I'm Stiles Stilinksi and I will get over some stupid crush!" She smiles and stands up but promptly falls back on her ass as she sees Isaac, Allison and Scott start walking towards them from the other side of the field. Holding hands. All three of them. Scott in the middle. Scott who starts blushing madly at the kiss Isaac plants on his cheek. "Oh." 

"Hey guys." Scott smiles at all of them and proceeds to sit next to Jackson, basically very far from Stiles, which she's actually grateful for because she doesn't need him to see her tearing up.

"Why does it smell like tears?" Isaac turns and stares right at Stiles from his seat next to Boyd his legs giving Scott a place to lean back against. "You okay Stiles?" Isaac stares at her with his puppy eyes and she feels a bit of jealousy course through her. 'That's what Scott fell in love with, not you.', her brain is an asshole. 

"Fine, pup. Just fine, just remembered something from some movie." She gives him a wobbly smile and runs a hand over the bottom of her eyes, brushing away any tears that could have fallen, also thanking God that he didn't question why he heard a lie in her sentence, only sending her a wierd look and turning towards Allison. Meanwhile Lydias grip is starting to hurt and now she has Erica and Boyd wrapped around her. She laughs a little at how overprotective her friends are and proceeds to just accepts the cuddles. 

She leans into Boyd's side more when she realizes Scott didn't even look at her once, to busy listening to some story Allison was telling with an overexcited look in his eyes. She rolls her eyes, sniffs a little and starts petting Ericas hair from where it's buried in her neck. 

"Hello." All of them jump as they see Derek approaching, Stiles hiding her startled yelp in Boyds arm. Derek subtly sniffs the air and looks at her raising an eyebrow, she shakes her head and mouths 'later'. Her and Derek have grown quite close, she doesn't remember how but he's like a big brother to her. They listen to eachothers problems and have weekly movie marathons together, especially when Scott ditches her to hang out with his partners. 

"Jesus, Hale. Warn a person." Lydia glares at him, non threateningly, and flips her hair over her shoulder. 

"Just wanted to see how my pack is doing." He arches his eyebrow at her and takes his hand from behind his back and hands her a Starbucks cup. Stiles watches as Lyida smiles and takes a sip of it, tilting it towards Jackson and letting him do the same. Derek is such a spoiler, she can't imagine how he'll be with his future kids. Stiles rolls her eyes, but grins excitingly as he grabs a packet of Skittles from his jacket pocket and hands it to her as he sits infront of Erica, leaning his shoulder into Stiles's knee.

Erica runs her fingers through Derek's hair and grins into Stiles's neck as he gives her a warning growl, giving Stiles an appreciative peck to her neck as Stiles feeds her a skittle. "Is pack night still on tomorrow?" 

Stiles rolls her eyes and slides from Boyd and Ericas embrace to sit down next to Derek and lean her weight into his side, still munching on he skittles and feeding Derek and Erica a couple."I don't know. Maybe you should check with some people to see if they don't ditch, like they do for everything else." She looks at Scott to see if he heard but he's to busy watching his partners make out infront of him. Great. 

When she looks back Derek looks between Scott and Stiles, eyebrows shootings up as he realizes what's going on. He wraps his arm around her and squeezes her impossibly close into his side. Stiles sighs and embraces the alpha cuddles she's receiving, pouting when she realizes she went through the bag of candy already. 

Lydia rubs Stiles's thigh and runs a hand through her own hair. "I have free period after this. Who else?" She watches as Scott finally realizes there's a conversation happening and raises his hand, Erica, Isaac and her own right behind his. 

"Great." She grumbles as Isaac and Scott look at eachother. 

Lydia stands up and brushes off imaginary dirt from her, gorgeous Stiles might add, peach sun dress. "You guys wanna head to the downtown library?" Stiles nods and stands up pecking Derek and Boyd on the cheek and trying but failing to mess up Jacksons hair. She watches as Erica pecks all of them on the cheek, leaving a perfect red kiss mark on each of them. Stiles and Erica simultaneously wave and blow a kiss at Allison and grin as she waves and blows a kiss back. 

They wait a couple of seconds for the couple to say goodbye to Allison and start heading towards Lydia's car.

Stiles ends up sitting between Isaac and Scott because Lydia said, 'I don't want two overactive horny werewolves sitting together in the back.' Isaac and Scott had blushed so hard Stiles felt a little bad.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying the visit to the library was awkward and a strike to Stiles's ego was the least of her worries to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Even if it's a little angsty but I'm feeling a little heart broken myself and I've decided to channel it into the story. 
> 
> Please excuse my horrible grammar and excess use of commas.

Saying the visit to the library was awkward and a strike to Stiles's ego was the least of her worries to say the least. 

She had to sit for a whole hour and watch her best friend/crush flirt with his new boyfriend the entire time. Not even caring that Lydia, Stiles and Erica were there. It got to the point where even Erica was getting uncomfortable with the constant flirting. 

So here she is, the pack, excluding Isaac, Allison and Scott, where here with her at Derek's house watching a movie. It's not that Stiles was completely unaware to her feelings for Scott, it's more on the line of not wanting to admit she had feeling for her best friend. It's was awkward and she knew he would never share the same feelings. He was always crushing on a different girl every week. Stiles remembers all of the times she was subjected to having to listen to him go on and on about how Isabella's hair smells like strawberries or how Linda had a nice butt. Even though she did make Scott listen to her drone on about Lydia this or Lydia that. They were best friends, are best friends. But Stiles had to go on and fuck it up by catching feelings. 

Sighing she stands up and heads to the kitchen. Sighing again when she hears large foot steps behind her. 

"I'm okay Derek. Stop being a creeper wolf." She hops on the counter and stares at Derek with her arms crossed. 

Derek raises his eyebrow at her and takes a seat at the kitchen table,"Realizing you're in love with your best friend and then having to watch him with his partners isn't easy, Stiles. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything." 

Stiles bites her lip and sighs for a third time,"It's just, I've always been able to tell Scott everything, mostly because we are always attached at the hip but now he doesn't even talk to me about anything outside of pack business and me suddenly blurting out that I'm in love with him will make him never talk to me again! I mean, Stiles Stilinski being in love with you isn't a huge recognition that can be shown off but having, not one, but two of the most good looking people in the whole school be your partners must make him feel like he's dreaming and I don't want to ruin that for him by dumping my stupid feelings on him." 

Derek stands up and walks up to Stiles resting his arms on her shoulders, making her look up at him,"Don't ever put yourself down Stiles. You are beautiful, smart and amazing and Scott would be lucky to have you. But he has found two other people that are for him. I wish that you two could be happy together but things got a little messed up in the middle. He's still your best friend but he's acting like a love sick puppy all over again just like he was when he first met Allison. Do not put yourself down." At the end of his speech he hugs her and holds on a little tighter when he smells the bitter smell of salt coming off of Stiles. 

He looks to his left when he hears movement and sees Erica standing in the doorway looking heartbroken, ever since overcoming their differences Stiles and Erica had become inseparable and Erica seeing Stiles in pain hurts her. 

Erica softly walks over and sets a hand on Stiles head leaning her head on Derek's shoulder,"Oh bat woman, don't let a boy make you question your badass sexy self. He's blind if he can't see the amazing sexy beast that is Stiles Stilinski and I'm sorry this is happening but better things will come." Derek smiles down at Erica, loosening his hold on Stiles a little when said girl reaches over and grips Ericas other hand in hers. 

They manage to bring themselves over to the couch and a pack cuddle session ensues. Shes in between Boyd and Derek with Erica laying her head on her stomach body curled in between the space of Stiles and Boyds legs. Lydia is spooning Boyd with minimal growling and Jacks is curled over all of their heads, hands mindlessly playing with Stiles's sprawled hair. 

It doesn't completely make the pain her chest leave but it helps, she watches the movie with a small smile on her face and the comfort of pack around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


End file.
